Peter
by mama rocks
Summary: When UNIT sends an officer to Torchwood to investigate the latest alien contacts Ianto is worried. The officer is young, good looking and in a uniform, can he keep him away from Jack, will he need too?


Peter

The Torchwood team were all gathered around the boardroom table and Ianto was handing out drinks. Owen took his without a word, Gwen smiled up at him and Toshiko actually managed a small

'thank you Ianto'.

Jack watched Ianto as he walked around the table, feeling a small frisson of excitement every time the young Welshman bent over giving Jack a perfect view of his arse usually discreetly covered by his suit jacket.

Was Ianto doing it on purpose? Jack shook himself, Ianto was surely just doing his job.

Ianto wound his way to Jack and placed a cup next to him, Jack looked up into his face, smiled and stroked his fingers down Ianto's hand. Ianto blushed, he didn't know how to react to Jack when he made gestures in public that should have remained private. He managed a small smile at his lover as he sat next to him.

Jack's work persona fell quickly into place.

'We will be having a visitor' he announced

'his name is Peter Johnson, he's from UNIT. He will be here for at least a week, probably two, looking over our files, updating their system with the information we have gleaned over the last year. All the alien tech or threats or contact we have had over the last twelve months will need to be available to him.' He continued.

Jack looked around at his subordinates making sure they all understood, none of them looked too happy at the imminent invasion of their work space.

'We need to give him every cooperation, but don't feel obliged to answer questions he doesn't realise he should ask' he winked at them.

Ianto rolled his eyes, he knew Owen would use Jack's last statement to put as many obstacles in the visitor's way as possible, and it would fall to Ianto to negotiate between the two of them.

Gwen shifted in her chair and grinned at the possibility of a good looking newcomer to the hub, Toshiko was less thrilled,

'he won't want to play with my computer programmes will he Jack? I'm running some sensitive software at the moment.'

'Don't know Tosh, but we are supposed to give him access to whatever he asks for. Try not to give him a reason or opportunity to ask for access to your stuff,' he smiled at her.

'Owen, he will want details of all your medical notes and samples...cooperate!' Jack warned

'Gwen, you will help him with any outside agency liaison, ok?' continued Jack

Gwen smiled anticipating some light relief from Torchwood drama, and some flirting if 'Peter' was attractive enough.

'Ianto you will work most closely with him. He will need your guidance through the archives, and I've a feeling your conciliatory and negotiation skills will be required more than once whilst he is here. Will you make arrangements for him to have accommodation for the duration?'

'Of course sir' replied Ianto

Jack looked at him quizzically, he had told Ianto to drop the sir but he still insisted on using it at times. Jack was beginning to think he got some kind of kick out of it.

He looked at him but Ianto had a blank 'work' look on his face which only served to remind Jack of the contrast between that and the look of wanton abandon when he was under Jack last night.

He really must stop thinking like this, he wouldn't be able to stand up for some minutes without giving rise to comments. This young man was really getting under his skin if he couldn't even talk to him without getting hard.

'Ok people let's get this place into shape, don't want to give UNIT any excuse to criticise' he concluded.

Everyone moved away to make sure their own specialities were in order. Jack watched Ianto collect the cups and grabbed his wrist pulling him down for a kiss. The kiss deepened as Ianto relaxed into it and Jack pulled the younger man onto his knee and into his arms.

'Jack' protested Ianto 'someone will see'

'I don't care' responded Jack 'you've made me hard just giving out coffee and as punishment I really think you should report to my den'

'everybody's here' spluttered Ianto 'they'll know what we're doing'

'they might think it, but they won't know' insisted Jack 'and would it matter anyway? I'll have to behave whilst Peter is here, don't want him complaining about corrupt morals in the workplace' whined Jack.

'I am not going to your den in work hours' insisted Ianto 'I will be in the archives removing anything I don't think you'll want UNIT to see. Nobody ever comes down there.' He ended with a wink.

The captain went away happily, judging how long he should leave it before joining Ianto.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Johnson arrived later that same morning and was greeted initially by Ianto in the tourist office. Iatno's stomach turned when he saw the visitor, he was tall, blond, very good looking and in a uniform, Jack was just going to love this. Ianto began to plan methods of keeping Peter away from his lover.

Down in the hub both girls were giving all their attention to the visitor. Gwen was flirting and even Toshiko had softened enough to give Peter a guided tour of her latest computer programmes and he was rewarding her with his full attention.

Jack had come out of his office to greet the visitor but Peter had shown little interest in him beyond acknowledging his presence as commanding officer and Jack had retreated more than a little annoyed.

Owen had rolled his eyes on first seeing him and his opinion had not improved when Peter had requested information on all medical procedures to be bought up on the computer and samples to be reanalysed with him in attendance.

Ianto had unobtrusively allowed him to meet the other team members and then smiling presented him with a cup of his excellent coffee.

'So Peter, did Ianto find you a good hotel?' asked Jack.

'Yes thank you Captain, all of his arrangements have been most satisfactory' said Peter,

Peter looked around at Ianto and smiled broadly at him whilst Ianto blushed and looked down in confusion.

Jack watched this exchange with bemusement was his lover flirting with this other young man? Jack suddenly found himself even more annoyed at the prospect of this visit.

'Where would you like to start your investigation?' he asked sharply

'it's not an investigation captain, but perhaps I could start in medical' said Peter

'right let's get it over and done with' snapped Owen

They left for the medical bay and Jack watched incredulously as Peter actually winked at Ianto as he left.

'Ianto, a word, my office now.' Said Jack.

Ianto meekly followed his captain to the office he knew so well.

'You seem to have made quite a hit Ianto' said Jack

'I don't know what you mean sir' said Ianto

'no? He's smiling at you, and even winking at you' said Jack in an aggrieved tone.

'I don't think it means anything sir' said Ianto 'we had some words about Owen and his likely reaction to visitors, Peter was just responding to what I had told him' he said reasonably.

Jack looked at him. He had seen the way Peter had looked at Ianto, it was almost predatory. Perhaps Ianto didn't realise. Maybe Ianto just didn't see how attractive he was to other men. Either way Jack was not happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two days saw Peter ensconced with Owen in the medical lab, Owen had unfrozen enough to have civilised conversations with him but was still prickly about having his work investigated and commented on.

Peter found his way to Ianto at the coffee machine late on the second evening.

'So do you people never socialise? How about going for a drink tonight?'

'Good idea' responded Ianto 'I'll ask the others.'

Peter watched him drift over to Gwen and Toshiko. He had wanted to be alone with Ianto but that was not going to happen tonight. Peter would not be defeated, he would just have to try harder. He liked this young Welshman and would like to get to know him better, Ianto was giving him mixed signals, maybe he needed a little longer to understand him.

Ianto returned,

'that's sorted...ten minutes the girls will be ready to leave, Owen will always come if drinks are involved..I'll just go and talk to Jack.'

Peter watched him walk towards Jack's office, his precise movements and formal attire looking incongruous in the weird surroundings of the hub.

Ianto entered Jack's office to see him at the back, away from the windows apparently studying charts on the wall.

He approached his lover and slipped his arms around him from behind. Jack closed his hands over Ianto's where they were clasped across his stomach and leant back into his embrace. Ianto instinctively kissed his neck below his ear smiling as he heard Jack's breath catch.

'Stay with me tonight Ianto?' he asked

'Sorry, can't, we're all taking Peter out for drinks. Will you come with us?'

Jack stiffened, he didn't like the idea of Ianto going anywhere out of the hub with that predatory young officer, but if they were all going maybe it would be ok.

'I'll finish here and join you later' he said.

'Ok'

Ianto accepted dismissal as always, he squeezed Jack and gave him a last kiss, nibbled his ear and left.

Two hours later saw Peter, Gwen Ianto and Toshiko at a local bar getting to know each other better through the medium of drink and laughter.

As Jack walked into the bar he watched them for a few moments. His attention was caught by the way Peter was describing something and hanging on to Ianto's arm as he did so, Ianto was looking trustingly into his eyes and smiling at the joke. Could Ianto really be naive enough not to see what was happening?

Jack joined them and spent the evening watching Peter flirt with his lover seemingly unnoticed by Ianto. It was past midnight when they left the bar, none of them fit for anything but sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two more days of Peter's assignment had passed. He had spent some time with Gwen, studying her contacts with local police, fire officers, schools, hospitals and so on.

'I'm impressed' Peter told her

'all these people you know and can call on. This is an excellent network you have set up in such a short space of time.'

'Thank you, I aim to please' flirted Gwen.

'Will Ianto have a record of the times these contacts have been used, and with what effect?' he asked.

'Bound to have' responded Gwen, 'nothing happens here that Ianto doesn't know about, and record in some way. He'll be in the archives...do you want me to take you there?'

'No...I'll find him' smiled Peter.

Peter was glad of the opportunity to see Ianto alone. He was responsive to Peter's flirting but did not reciprocate. Peter was beginning to wonder if Ianto was just being polite. Time to find out.

He found the young Welshman deep in thought and filing. Ianto looked up as Peter entered and was surprised, it was usually Jack who joined him down here and he was rarely looking for information. However he smiled a welcome at the UNIT officer.

Peter asked him for the information Gwen had insisted he would have.

'Certainly' said Ianto 'it will be easier to pull that up on my monitor, we can go and look now if you would like.'

Ianto rose from his seat and made to walk away. Peter grabbed his wrist and the two men looked at each other,

'Ianto' whispered Peter and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips touched gently and broke apart, Peter moved towards Ianto and entwined his fingers into the other man's. They kissed again with more force and depth until Ianto pushed him away with a hand in his chest.

Jack watched on the internal cctv monitors as Peter kissed his lover. His breath had caught in his throat until he saw Ianto push Peter away. But now he was watching them in deep conversation, their fingers still entwined. Jack's blood was sounding in his ears, what the hell was happening?

He pressed the internal com system and shouted,

'Peter I need a word please, could you come to my office?'

Jack was amazed at how calm he could sound when he needed so desperately to thump this young man's head into the wall. Two minutes later Peter was before Jack in his office.

'Mr Johnson you are behaving in an inappropriate manner with my archivist' he stated trying to remain calm.

'Am I encroaching on your territory captain?' asked Peter.

Jack swung around to look at him,

'oh don't worry...he didn't tell me..he said he was in a relationship..said it was exclusive on his side, but he wasn't sure about his partner. He didn't tell me it was you...didn't even say if it was a man or a woman...but I have eyes.'

Peter looked at Jack and decided to force this all the way.

'I see how you watch him..I see the lust and even sometimes maybe the love? And Ianto..he never says anything but his whole being becomes a little happier when you are around.'

Jack started to protest but Peter added,

'I'm willing to bet you were his first'

Jack grinned

'I don't doubt you've taught him well, but being the first does not mean you get to be the only...at least not without effort on your part...are you willing to put in the effort?'Peter continued.

'I like Ianto, he is intelligent, witty, gorgeous, sexy, fun to be around and you must have noticed how good he looks in suit.'

Jack half smiled.

'I think he would like an exclusive relationship..and I'm prepared to offer that..are you? I want him captain...I think he deserves better than you..and I'm going to do everything in my power to take him from you.'

Jack squared his shoulders prepared for the fight.

'I'm being seconded to government office soon, the prime ministers own special alien threat team...that's why UNIT told you to put up with me when you called earlier and tried to have me removed with your complaints. I can offer Ianto a normal life, away from here, mortgage, commitment, the whole lot, what do you have to offer?'

Jack was no longer smiling, some of Peter's comments had hit home. He was now very angry but partly at himself.

'Don't fight me Mr Johsnson..you will not win' he snarled.

'We'll see' said Peter quietly and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack paced his office for some time thinking about his conversation with Peter, or rather about all the truths Peter had thrown at him. Maybe Ianto would want what this man could offer him.

Jack braced himself because he knew he had to give Ianto the opportunity, even if all he wanted to do was tie him to his bed and keep him safe from rivals. He took a deep breath and called Ianto to his office.

Ianto entered looking flustered. He had not recovered from the scene with Peter, he didn't quite know what to think about it. Jack walked over to him, took him in his arms and kissed him passionately trying to erase the contact with Peter.

'Jack?' questioned Ianto

'I saw you kissing Peter' said Jack gently

'no you didn't' responded Ianto

'Ianto' said Jack indicating the cctv monitors.

'No Jack' insisted Ianto 'you saw Peter kissing me, and you must have seen me push him away'.

'Perhaps you shouldn't....push him away' said Jack.

Ianto began to breathe heavily,

'are you looking for a way out Jack?' he asked holding himself taut as he waited for an answer.

'No Ianto...never...but he can offer you things that I can't..commitment...a normal life..a chance to grow old together..maybe you should consider that.'

Jack was still holding Ianto close and whispering in his ears.

'I don't want to lose you Ianto..but you need to think..is this what you really want?'

'yes..I want you' said Ianto indignantly

'try it Ianto...try it and then decide'

Jack kissed his forehead and with tears in his eyes pushed him towards the door.

Ianto stepped outside the office bewildered, what had just happened? Jack wanted him but was sending him to Peter. This was madness, he didn't want anyone except Jack. But even as he thought it he felt the pull of normality, the desire for love and security. He walked away full of confusion.

Peter joined Ianto at his work station and put a hand over his,

'are you ok?'

Ianto removed his hand but smiled up at him

'I'm fine..just need a bit of thinking time'

Peter nodded and returned to Toshiko and her computer programmes. Ianto could not settle to his work and left for home soon afterwards, telling no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto was sitting watching mind numbing afternoon tv when the knock came on his door. He opened it to find Peter standing on his doorstep. He did not know how to react to his unexpected presence so he just stared at him.

'Can I come in?' asked Peter.

Ianto's innate hospitality came to the fore and he stepped back to allow the other man in.

'Would you like a drink?' Ianto asked, ever the host.

'Coffee would be nice' replied Peter.

He followed Ianto to his kitchen as he made his preparations. Peter watched Ianto's precise movements and yearned to get to know the man beneath the cultured suit and contained image.

'So ..have you had enough thinking time yet?' asked Peter

'I don't know..I think..I don't know' Ianto stuttered.

'Is it ok if I stay and just talk for a while...I won't try anything on..promise' Peter smiled

'I'd like that' Ianto smiled in relief.

They relaxed in each other's company after that, talking, laughing and learning about each other. Later Peter asked Ianto

'I know I said I wouldn't try anything...but..would it be ok if I kissed you?'

'I..I think so' answered Ianto

They kissed tentatively at first but then Peter's hands snaked onto Ianto's neck and into his hair, and Ianto leaned his body into the other man's. The kiss deepened and Ianto suddenly panicked and broke it off.

'Perhaps we should go out for something to eat' said Peter to ease the tension.

'That would be good' smiled Ianto pleased at the sensitivity of the other man.

They went to a small Indian restaurant in the city centre, Peter had wanted to try the Italian place he'd seen near the docks but Ianto had been there many times with Jack.

'If we go into the city there will be bars open later'

he had suggested and Peter had complied with a nod of understanding.

As they ate and continued talking Ianto realised how relaxed he was. The rift, saving the universe was a background dilemma.

He was spending time with a man of his own age, he did not have to consider whether Peter knew what was going to happen in twenty years time, or whether he had witnessed the sinking of the Titanic.

Later they sat drinking in a bar discussing children's television from when they were both young, it was so ordinary it was exhilarating. He had forgotten the joy that memories of a time shared could bring, the laughter it could arouse, the intimacy of sharing who you had danced with to the terrible tunes of your youth.

Maybe Jack was right, maybe he should consider what an ordinary relationship could give him. Ianto had always assumed he would get married and have children, he wanted those things, yearned for them.

He smiled ruefully to himself, the man stroking his thigh under the table was hardly classic wife material. But he wasn't part of the madness that was Torchwood, he could offer security, normality, love.

Ianto could no longer think straight he had consumed more alcohol than was usual for him. Peter was still stroking his thigh occasionally, and leaning close to him, whispering intimately into his ear, Ianto was becoming very aroused.

He looked at Peter for a moment, he was very handsome. Ianto had only had one male lover perhaps the time had come to branch out, certainly this man was very tempting.

Peter's hotel was in the centre and they strolled there together enjoying the cool of the evening.

'Come up for a drink?' Peter asked

Ianto looked at his shoes considering his options and feeling unsure. Peter took Ianto's hands in his,

'Ianto..I know there's only been Jack'

Ianto's head whipped up indignantly.

'No...he didn't tell me..you did..in a thousand different ways..I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or threatened..if you would rather go home..well..no hard feelings..ok?'

The two men looked at each other and Ianto nodded,

'a drink would be nice' he said

they both grinned and entered the hotel.

Ten minutes later they were on Peter's hotel bed, both with their shirts off and kissing passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat at the desk in his office, the hub was empty and quiet but his mind was screaming. He wanted Ianto and he had sent him away into the arms of another man. He knew he had done the right thing, Ianto deserved this chance, but self sacrifice was not natural to Jack and he was regretting his actions.

Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks. He had loved and lost before, many times over the years and he knew eventually it would stop hurting, knew in the millennia he had before him that he would love again.

But Ianto had fitted him so well. He was undemanding and comforting to be around, Ianto had taught him to let go and live and that would be a hard lesson to put aside. His head dropped into his arms on the desk and he sobbed with total abandon. He would need to feel the pain before he could let go.

He didn't hear the door and only realised he was no longer alone when he heard Ianto's voice,

'Jack?' a small, soft, yearned for voice.

Jack looked up and wiped his eyes. He studied the man before him, had he come to say goodbye? He steeled himself for the final moments.

'Ianto..did you go to Peter?' he asked

'yes'

Jack felt the need to feel all his pain at once,

'did you sleep with him?' he asked

'no'

'why not?' relief and astonishment showed in Jack's voice.

Ianto looked down in confusion, he couldn't tell Jack why not.

Hope was welling inside Jack, he came around his desk and took Ianto's hands in his. Ianto looked at him.

'Did you want to sleep with him?'

'yes'

'then what happened Ianto?' Jack was struggling to understand what was happening here.

'I...I' Ianto still couldn't voice his feelings.

'Ianto..do you want the things he can give you? Commitment, a normal life, a chance to grow old together?'

'yes' answered Ianto.

Jack shook his head to indicate that he didn't understand.

'But I want you more.' Said Ianto finally.

Jack enfolded him in his arms and the two men sobbed together, all the trauma of the last few days being released in their tears.

'Ianto..we can have commitment...I mean we already do really' said Jack softly

Ianto leaned back in his arms and looked at him quizzically.

'I mean..' began Jack

'since you came here Ianto...even before we..got together..I've not been with anyone else' he whispered.

Ianto looked at him with amazement written all over his face,

'but Jack..I was here for months before we..' he said

'I know..' Jack shrugged 'when you have eternity then waiting has its own appeal...it heightens the desire' he grinned.

'But didn't you want other people..I've seen you looking..don't you want them even now?' asked Ianto incredulously,

'yes' answered Jack

Ianto looked his next question at him.

'But I want you more.' Finished Jack.

Ianto let out his breath, dropped his head onto Jack's shoulder and laughed gently.

'So' whispered Jack 'no normal life..no growing old..but no other people..yes?'

'yes' agreed Ianto.

They kissed softly until the desire in them was awakened.

'Take me home Jack..I want you in my life and in my bed for as long as possible..so take me home.'


End file.
